starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Miraj Scintel
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Zygerria | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 21 BBY | titel = Her Royal Highness | bijnaam = | functie = Most High Queen of Zygerria | species = Zygerrian | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,85 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = | vervoer = Brezak | affiliatie = Zygerrian Slavers Guild CIS }} 250px|thumb|Miraj & Anakin op een Brezak Miraj Scintel was de Zygerrian Queen tijdens de Clone Wars die zich aansloot bij de CIS. Biografie Miraj Scintel was een jonge Most High Queen of Zygerria die regeerde van uit het Zygerrian Royal Palace op Zygerria. Scintel gooide het op een akkoord met Dooku om het Zygerrian Slavers Guild zich laten aan te sluiten bij de CIS om zo de gloriedagen van het gilde te herbeleven. Het gilde zou de bevolking van overwonnen planeten krijgen als slaven in ruil voor hun trouw. Queen Scintel kreeg een plaats in de CIS Council en werd aangeduide als de Minister of the Slavers Consortium. Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rex en R2-D2 reisden naar Zygerria om te weten te komen wat er met de Togruta van Kiros was gebeurd. Anakin vermomde zich als de slavendrijver Lars Quell om te mogen deelnemen aan de openbare verkoop waarin de Togruta zouden worden verkocht. Toen Quell op audiëntie mocht bij de Queen viel hij meteen in de goede smaak, zeker toen hij vertelde dat hij Bruno Denturri had gedood, een concurrent van de Queen. De Togruta slavin die Quell had meegebracht, was afkomstig uit Denturri's slavenvoorraad. Nadat Quell het leven van de Queen redde door een moordaanslag van een Twi'lek dienstmeisje te verijdelen, besloot de Queen dat Quell de verkoop van de slaven mocht bijwonen. In ruil daarvoor bood Anakin Ahsoka gratis aan de Queen aan. Maar tijdens de verkoop liep het grondig mis. Obi-Wan Kenobi was gevangen genomen en werd verkocht als slaaf. Miraj verplichtte Anakin om Obi-Wan te slagen met een zweep en dat wilde hij absoluut niet doen. Ook Rex en Ahsoka kwamen in actie, maar ondanks het feit dat de verkoop niet doorging en vele kopers op de vlucht sloegen, werden de Jedi en Rex gevangen genomen. Scintel hield Anakin als haar dienaar, Ahsoka verbleef ook nog in het paleis, maar Kenobi en Rex werden naar Kadavo gebracht als slaven. Scintel kreeg echter meer problemen met Dooku die eiste dat de Jedi onmiddellijk werden terechtgesteld. Tijdens een vlucht op een Brezak stelde Miraj voor aan Anakin om samen met haar te regeren in ruil voor de vrijheid van zijn vrienden. De Queen wist dat Anakin een slaaf was geweest omdat ze de kenmerken van een ex-slaaf in Anakin herkende. Atai Molec, de adviseur van de Queen, zag hoe ze meer en meer zich tegen Dooku begon te verzetten. In plaats daarvan maakte ze graag gebruik van Anakins kracht als lijfwacht. Zo moest hij de manschappen van crime lord Bosso Weex afschrikken en hen met een duidelijke boodschap van overgave terugsturen. Maar toen Anakin opmerkte dat Dooku arriveerde op Zygerria, realiseerde hij zich dat het tijd was om in actie te komen. Hij bevrijdde Ahsoka, maar kon de Queen niet meer redden. Atai had Dooku over de plannen van de Queen ingelicht en Dooku vond dat het welletjes was geweest. Hij toonde haar wie de echte leider was van de CIS en doodde haar met een Force Choke. Net alvorens ze stierf, verklapte ze aan Anakin waar de slaven zich bevonden, net als Obi-Wan en Rex. Ze gaf toe dat ze inderdaad een meester had gehad, maar dat dit niet Dooku was, maar wel haar hart vanwege haar gevoelens voor Anakin. thumb|250px|Miraj Scintel in de comics Hoewel Scintel de leidster was van een slavenorganisatie voelde Anakin op een of andere manier sympathie voor haar en hij confronteerde Dooku met de nodige agressie. Anakin verkoos echter om te vluchten en om meteen naar Kadavo te reizen met Ahsoka en Artoo. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Slaves of the Republic **Escape from Kadavo Bron *Star Wars The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic, Part 3 *Star Wars The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic, Part 4 *Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic, Part 5 *Miraj Scintel in de Encyclopedia category:Zygerrians category:Monarchen category:Slavendrijvers category:CIS Council Members